The large diesel-powered trucks being used today for transporting cargo or the like normally include a sleeper cab which is heated or cooled by the heater or air-conditioning equipment on the truck. When the driver stops to sleep, he normally lets the truck engine idle so that the cab will either be cooled or heated depending upon the weather conditions.
Even though the truck may not have sleeping facilities therein, the driver will sometimes let the truck engine run at idle speed for long periods of time rather than attempting to start the truck when the truck has been subjected to cold temperatures for a period of time. Further, the fuel tanks, battery, etc. are sometimes heated by the truck electrical system and the operation of the same, without running the truck engine, will discharge the battery. Thus, the driver lets the engine idle to prevent the battery from discharging.
Excessive engine idling is a problem confronted by substantially all of the fleet operators throughout the United States. Not only is fuel consumed during the period of idle but the engine is subjected to excessive wear.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved means for heating and cooling a truck cab.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for heating and cooling a truck cab through the utilization of an auxiliary engine.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means for heating and cooling a truck cab wherein an auxiliary engine is employed which drives an air-conditioner compressor which is connected to the evaporator of the existing truck air-conditioner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means for heating a truck cab through the utilization of an auxiliary engine wherein the hot coolant in the auxiliary engine is fluidly supplied to the truck heater so that the cab may be heated without operating the truck engine.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means for heating and cooling a truck cab by way of an auxiliary engine which also includes an alternator to enable electrical components on the truck to be operated without discharging the truck battery.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means for heating and cooling a truck cab by means of an auxiliary engine which prevents excessive wear on the truck engine and which reduces fuel consumption.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a means for heating and cooling a truck cab including an auxiliary engine which is economical, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.